


Imagines

by Bulletproof_Revolver



Category: Captain America (Movies), Criminal Minds, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Iron Man (Movies), Law & Order: SVU, Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, Art, Bisexuality, Cats, Character Death, Cute, Dates, Death, Death Threats, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Funny, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Minor Violence, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Reader-Insert, Songfic, Threats of Violence, Triggers, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:26:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 16,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4299525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulletproof_Revolver/pseuds/Bulletproof_Revolver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are just imagines, so far i only have ones for criminal minds, Teen wolf, and Supernatural, but other fandoms will come. They're are love imagines but also imagines where you're there but there's no love interest. Also, please request if you want</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm sorry - Spencer Reid

You, the team, and a SWAT team were chasing after a guy, Anthony Bryer who’s been kidnapping and killing women, through an abandoned warehouse. You were quite a ways ahead of everybody else since you saw the guy first and bolted after him without and explanation. You were right behind the guy now when you tripped on a metal rod that had been lying around and landed on your side

“Shit” You hissed, immediately getting up and continue chasing the guy. You know, for an abandoned warehouse it sure had a lot a shelves and boxes and crap lying around. He quickly ran through a door and when you opened you saw at least 13 girls tied up and gagged. He took one and put a gun up to her head. You were aiming your gun at him.

“You shoot and i kill her” He said

“Anthony put the gun down” you said

“(y/l/n)!?” Spencer said

“In here!” you yelled, not taking your eyes off the guy. He got a panicked look on his face and went to shoot you instead, you saw it coming and jumped out of the way and hit a box of crates. Hard. You fell to the ground just as everybody else came in. he tried to shoot again but it was a blank. He was out of ammo. They arrested him and started helping the girls. Spencer started walking to you when he got an ararmed look on his face

“(y/f/n), You’re hurt!” he said rushing over to you. You looked down and saw blood seeping through your shirt. wait, you knew what that was, they must have opened up when you fell.

“Did you get shot? Let me see” he said and went to lift up my shirt.

“No! I’m fine, It’s nothing” you said pushing his hands away

“(y/f/n) you’re bleeding, let me see!” he said going for you shirt again

“I said it’s fine!” you said, you kept pushing his hands away, he couldn’t see, he would be disgusted, and wouldn’t like you, and he just couldn’t see this side of you, especially since you loved him. Finally, he grabbed both your hands with one of his and pinned them above your head. He used his other hand to lift the hem of your shirt, you struggled but it was useless. He froze… he saw dozens of cuts on your side and stomach, old ones, new ones, ones that were partly healed, and others that were just white lines. His grip loosened and you took the chance to wriggle free and run out of there. When you had all gotten out of the building, everybody started to head to the hotel. instead of sharing a car with spencer like you normally did, you quickly got in a care with Morgan, He shot you a questioning look but you just stared out the window, so he let it go. he looked at your side.

“uh, (y/f/n)?”

“Paramedics already took care of it, it’s just a blood stain” you lied, smiling.

“kay, and damn, girl, were’d you learn to run like that?” he asked

“6 years of track, all throughout middle school and high school” You chuckled, as you guys started driving off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When you guys got to the hotel you got out of the car and headed up to yours and Spencer’s room (Garcia said that most of the rooms were book so everybody had to double up, and since she knows of your crush in Reid, she put you with him) you sighed and walked in, he was sitting on the bed, staring into space. when he heard the door shut his head snapped to you. He had a look of hurt in his eyes.

“(y/f/n)….” he whispered, your eyes welled up with tears. I quickly stood up and came over and engulfed you in a hug, you started sobbing into his chest. 

“I’m sorry, i’m so sorry, spencer… i’m sorry” You kept repeating until you were just blubbering nonsense. After about 5 minutes you were finally able to calm down. He pulled away from you and looked at you.

“Why…” he whispered “why would you do that to yourself?”, you looked down at your feet

“because… it’s just helps, sometimes i feel so numb to everything and i just… i just need to feel something, plus i deserve it, i so fucking stupid, and worthless, and-” He cut you off, grabbing your chin and forcing your eyes to meet his.

“Stop it, you are not those things, you are beautiful, and smart, and funny, and caring. You are a wonderful person (y/f/n)” He said, his voice breaking at the end. You looked up at him

“Why do you care?” you whispered

“…Because i love you” He said, he then surged forward and connected your guys’ lips. Your eyes widened in shock, and for the first time you felt something again… you felt love. You melted into the kiss and kissed him back. After a few minutes you guys had to separate for air.

“(y/f/n)… can you promise me something?” He said

“what?”

“Promise me that you will try to quit, cause i know what an addictions like and it’s not easy to quit but will you at least try? For me?” He said

“Yeah, i’ll try..”you promised

“Thank you” He sighed, you both climbed into one of the beds. You both were almost asleep when you said one lat thing.

“and Reid”

“yeah?”

“… i love you, too”


	2. Suspect - Spencer Reid

You stood up and looked at the two way mirror, examining your reflection: Messy, short, dark purple hair, some simple snake bites, your bright green eyes, your beanie that you happened to snatch before they dragged you out of the house, and your TARDIS pajamas. You groaned and flopped into the chair causing it to fall back and making you let out a very girlish squeal of terror before hitting your head on the floor. You groaned again sitting up and rubbing your head and faintly heard laughing coming from the two way mirror and knew who it was.

“Shut up, max” You growled to the sheriff. You guys weren’t exactly on good terms, you had been arrested multiple time for beating up guys and maybe putting a few on the hospitable, plus he was a sexist dick. You stood up and kicked the chair making it hit the wall. You weren’t exactly happy that these guys woke you up at two in the morning and dragged you down to the police station. Suddenly the door opened and a man walked in. He looked like a classic alpha male. He went over and picked up the chair and set it down in it’s original place and went to the other side of the table.

“Sit” he said. You glared at him and sat down on the floor where you were standing. I know that i was just being childish now but still. He looked at me and i sighed and rolled my eyes, standing up i pulled the chair out and sit down with a huff. He handcuffed your hands to the table.

“seriously?” you said

“I’m agent Morgan” he said, ignoring your previous statement

“(y/f/n/ (y/l/n))” you said

“Miss (y/l/n/) where were you October 11 at 8:00 p.m.” he asked, you shrugged your shoulders

“I don’t know, my house probably” i said in a bored tone “What’s this about any way?”

he started laying out pictures dead bodies out on the table. I looked at them and grimaced a little. 

“Four murders, two men and two women” he said

“and you think i had something to do with this?” You scoffed

“You have a record: multiple charges where you assaulted men, putting a few in the hospital” he said

“Oh my god, is that why i’m a suspect? those were self defense, most of them harassed me, one assaulted me, and another tried to rape me, plus that was expunged” You said 

“And you didn’t tell the sheriff?” he said

“of course i did” you scoffed, “But he’s a sexist pig so i don’t know what i was expecting”

He laid out a picture of (y/g/f) (A/N: (y/g/f)= you guy friend)

“Do you know where (y/g/f) is?” he asked.

“Why?” You asked,

“Answer the question” he said, you did know where he was but you didn’t know what they wanted from him so you weren’t about to give up any answers

“Piss off” you said, crossing your arms, if you were the suspect why would they want him. He stood up and banged his hand on the table. causing you to jump

“where is he” he yelled, your eyes were wide, you could handle being interrogated butt you couldn’t handle the banging or yelling, you never like loud sound or people yelling at you, it reminded you of your childhood. You felt tears pool in your eyes. ‘No! stop that, stop crying, stupid’ you thought, you sniffed a little and a couple tears escaped your eyes, you dropped you head down, looking at your shoes.

“go away” you said, you heard the door slam shut making you jump. You took a few minutes to gather yourself again. Ashamed that just someone yelling at you could get you crying.

3rd P.O.V 

“What the hell was that?” Morgan asked, going into the observation room

“i don’t know, her whole demeanor changed when you banged on the table and yelled” Reid said “like she was… scared? It’s common in most children but when they get to their teens it usually goes away, there are some cases though where it sticks with them to their adult years, most of the time it’s just them but sometimes it’s caused by abuse when they were younger.”

“Well what the hell do we do then, she won’t answer my questions and if i raise my voice she goes silent.” Morgan said

“You said she had a record? involving assaulting men? it could be that she perceives your alpha male persona and automatically gets defensive, let me try i’m less of a threat, maybe she’ll talk to me” Reid going out the door.

Your P.O.V

You sat in the chair, completely composed again. You heard the door open and looked up to see a young guy. He had longish, light brown hair, he was cute and kinda nerdy looking.

“uh, hi, my name is Doctor Spencer Reid” he said, you smiled at him, liking him much better than agent Morgan

“Hi”

“So, uh, could you tell us if you know where (y/g/f) is?” he asked

“why?” you asked

“He is a suspect in the murder in investigation, we profiled that he had a partner and we suspected that partner was you” he said

“What? (y/g/f)? are you sure?” you asked

“We are, but we don’t know where he is and we were wondering if you could tell us”

“Wait profile?, you said profile, as in FBI Behavioral analysis Unit, You guys are profilers?” you asked

“Yes, how’d you know?” 

“I’m currently in training to become one, i’ve almost finished too” you said “anyway, you wanted to know where (y/g/f/) is, right?”

“yes, uh, please” he said

“he called me last night, saying not to call him and (y/b/f) for a while cause they were busy or something, they’re in a abandoned bunker that we found a while back” You said

“okay, thanks” He said, and left. You were surprised that you felt a little sad when the doctor left. You sighed when you realized that they left you still handcuffed to the table

“great”


	3. Shoes - Criminal Minds

“How ‘bout 10 pairs of shoes? I mean that has to be enough, right? 10?” Spencer asked

“Ah, Spence it’s different with the ladies, we need them to match our belts, our handbags, our skirts, and the fashions change with the season” JJ said

“Uh, except me, I’ve got like 4 pairs of shoes” You piped up

“(y/f/n) of course is the exception to this, but boys are so boring, pants, shoes out the door” Penelope said

“although it’s not like men don’t have their things, i dated a golfer once. He had 12 putters in his closet, but this conversation is reminding me i need new boots” Emily said

“Oh, their having a sale at Demille’s on those tall-shaft kitty heels. you like those, do you want to go?” Penelope asked

“yeah” Emily said

“Oh, wait for me i need more skinny jeans” You said

“You getting this kid?” Derek asked

“No” Spencer replied, you spun around

“Don’t worry i don’t understand the whole shoe thing either” You said then went back to Penelope and Emily.


	4. Assessment - Criminal Minds

“Why am i here Hotch” you asked, even though you know full well why you’re here.

“It’s a routine assessment” He said

“Doesn’t Strauss usually do this though” you said

“I asked her to let me do it” He explained

“so am i suppose to talk about emily death? I know that we’re suppose to talk about it and stuff because we can’t just bottle this stuff up and hope it goes away” You said, you weren’t thrilled about talking about your feelings, especially about emily’s death.

“Internalizing does make it worse” Hotch said

“Yeah well… i’ve always had trouble letting people in” you said

“You sound like Rossi” He said, smiling slightly. You smiled and let out a small laugh but it quickly stopped.

“That’s the first time i’ve seen you smile today you know” he said

“Well there’s not exactly anything to be smiling about” you said. “anyway are we done here?” you asked, just wanting to get out of here

“You know we’re not-” he started but you cut him off

“Well what do you want me to say Hotch? That i’m passed this, that i’ve accepted it?, That i’m angry? Hell yeah, i’m angry, if i had just gotten there a little bit sooner, Emily might still be here!” you shouted, standing up

“You know you did everything-” He started but you cut him off… again

“yeah, you say that! everybody, they did everything they could! Is that suppose to make me feel better?! cause it doesn’t. We can’t just say this was fate! cause it wasn’t! this wasn’t the power of god or some shit like that! This was Doyle!” You shouted, after you realize that you just shouted at your unit leader you ducked your head, looking at your feet

“Sorry” you said “I’m just gonna go” you started to walk out.

“(y/f/n) we are not done” He said, you turned your head slightly

“I am”


	5. Bi - Criminal Minds

“He’s castrating the victims postmortem, so torture isn’t his game” Emily said, sitting down.

“A shot to the head is efficient, i don’t think he wants his victims to suffer” Derek said

“and a quick kill is impersonal, and lacks the thrill on which a lot of unsubs thrive.” Hotch added

“Yet the castration is very personal. He probably knew his victims” Derek said

“or he could be impotent. the unsub feels emasculated, so he wants his victims to feel the same way.” JJ said

“You know, the scorecard killer, Randy Craft, Mutilated his victims in a similar, yet more severe fashion.” Spencer said

“That was to hide the fact that he targeted hitchhikers and gay men” Rossi said

“Kraft also raped his victims before dumping them on the side of the road” JJ added

“Ding dong. I have I.D.’d all the dead people, the information is there on your tablets” Penelope said, popping up on the screen. You took out your tablet and looked at the information “It turns out each of those 3 men was in town on business, none of them lived there

“So he crosses age, race, and socioeconomic backgrounds.” Hotch said

“No physical similarities either” You added

“It says here that one of the victims, Sean Taylor, was in a domestic partnership. He’s gay” Derek said 

“but Hank Mitchell has a female spouse” Emily said

“That doesn’t necessarily preclude homosexual desire” Spencer explained

“Yeah, he could be bisexual like me” You said, still looking down at your tablet, you heard silence so you looked up to see them looking at you.

“What?”

“Nothing, which victim was left exposed?” Rossi asked

“Sean taylor” Penelope said from the computer screen

“So, like kraft, he could be targeting victims based on sexual orientation” Hotch said

~~~~~~~~ lil bit later

“why were you guys so quiet when i mentioned i was bisexual?” You asked

“We didn’t know you were” Rossi said

“I did!” Penelope piped up from her screen

“She knew?” Derek said

“Yeah, i use to have a crush on her and confronted her about, she explained to me that she was straight though, but we did become best friends” I said

“How come you never told us?” JJ said, sounding a little hurt

“Oh, i wasn’t hiding it from, you guys, it just never came up in a conversation till now” You shrugged

“So you weren’t afraid that we’d not like you or treat you differently?” Emily said

“Oh, i was, but i learned a while ago that if somebody doesn’t like me or treats me differently then they’re not real friends or family” you said “like my parents”

“are you guys okay with this though?” you asked

“yeah, you’re like family, nothings going to change that” Spencer said

“awe, thanks guys, i haven’t had this good of a reaction in a while” You said


	6. Idiot - Derek morgan

“I can’t tell you how happy i am that you’re here gentlemen… and lady” He said, you, Hotch, and Morgan we’re talking to this racist, xenophobic, dick. “Maybe now someone will stop these savages, what can i do to help”

You snorted

“We were hoping to talk to you about some of your rhetoric” Hotch said, sending you a look. 

“My rhetoric” Preston said

“we believe the recent murders may be hate crimes” Derek said “Some of the things you say… well, they may be construed as inflammatory” 

“Agent Morgan is referring to some of your recent campaign speeches and the references to the murders” You said. 

“We believe that whoever’s responsible for these crimes are impressionable and may be responding to the vitriol” Hotch explained

“You think i’m responsible?” He said

“Nobody said that” Derek said

“Idiot” you muttered loud enough for preston to hear

“excuse me?” he said

“Nothing” You said, a little too sweetly.. and sarcastically 

“If this person is motivated by racist sentiments, then what you’re saying publicly may be affecting him” Hotch said

“You’re profilers right?” He asked

“right” Hotch said

“you study behavior, not actual facts and then you come up with theories” he said

“It’s not that simple” You said, a little pissed off at him

“I bet you had to work hard to get into the bureau, didn’t you?” He said facing Derek. okay now you were gonna punch this guy. “Probably still have to prove yourself on a regular basis, i respect that, i wish there were more like you” he got up “i’ll cut back on my media appearances, for now. but i suggest you start proving some of those theories of yours. You three enjoy your day” he left

“I’m gonna punch” you said

“We need to check his list of contributors and staff, it might be somebody in his camp.” Hotch said

“we need to check him out too” Derek said

“i’ll be right back” you said leaving the room, 

“Don’t do anything stupid” Hotch said  
you found preston, he was walking down the hallway.

“Hey, dickface” You said, he turned around

“Excuse me?” He said, offended

“you’re wrong y’know” You said

“About” 

“Derek, he doesn’t have to prove himself on a regular basis, he’s a spectacular agent and one of the best and definitely a better person than you and he nor the team needs criticism from a racist, xenophobic, shit like you” You said, and let me tell you, the look on his face was priceless. 

“Excuse you, you cannot just talk to me like that you little bitch” He said, the hallway was deserted so no one would hear us

“Actually i can, first amendment, freedom of speech. Y’know i’d figure you’d know this considering you’re running for mayor, i guess you are as stupid as you look.” You said, he looked pissed and shoved you into the wall, you fell down and hit your head on a desk thing. Why the fuck was this in a hallway? You stood and and he was smirking, you walked up to him and punched him in the face, you heard a crack and smiled, you broke his nose. He looked at you

“I will bring this to court”

“Will you now, because as i recall, you pushed me first, assaulting an FBI agent, and i can claim self defense.” You smirked. You turned around and walked off. When you walked around the corner you ran into a chest. You looked up. It was Derek.

“oh, uh, hey… you didn’t…” You said awkwardly

“i did and i just wanted to say thank you, for sticking up for me” he said

“oh, yeah, you’re welcome, he’s a dick and needed yo be punched, i just needed probable cause” You said smirking

“just don’t let Hotch find out” He said

“duh”


	7. Too Many Questions - Derek Morgan

You were at Derek’s place tonight and you guys had decided to watch a movie. You soon got bored of the movie though. You looked over at Derek and just stared at him. Wondering how he could still be himself after all he went through as a child. 

“Are you gonna watch the movie or keep staring at me” He said, not looking away from the tv.

“Sorry, i was just thinking” You said

“About what?” He asked, turning to look at you

“You. How you can be such a great guy with your past” You said “I mean how could you do it” 

You started asking questions about it. Which now that you think about wasn’t a good idea, but your curiosity got the better of you and you were known for unknowingly being a little insensitive.

“(y/f/n) stop” He said, he was a little tense but you didn’t notice. You stayed quiet for a bit

“How di-” You were interrupted when he suddenly stood up

“You need to leave” He said,

“Bu-” 

“Just go” he said, raising his voice slightly. You got up quickly and headed out the door. When you got home you sat on your couch with our head in your hands.

“Why did i ask him all those questions? i was being insensitive again! stupid idiot” you muttered to yourself. you called him to say that you were sorry but he didn’t pick up.

The next couple days you stayed at home, due to it being the weekend and there were no cases yet. You had been calling and texting Derek telling him you were sorry, but he never answered. It was 9:00 at night and you tried calling him again only for it to go to voicemail. You finally just got up and got in your car and drove to his house. It had started raining earlier and it seemed to not have stopped. You stopped in front of his house. The curtains were open for one of the windows and you saw him moving around. You got out of the car and went up to his door and knocked

“Derek! it’s me!” you said, you heard it go completely silent.  
“please let me in” you yelled, tears polling in your eyes “I’’m sorry for being so insensitive” he still didn’t answer, the tears started spilling down your cheeks, you slid down the wall and curled up in a ball. You were almost soaked by now because the rain hadn’t let up. Soon you had fallen asleep there, with the rain pouring down on you.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You woke up and groggily opened your eyes. you sat up and looked around, you were in Derek’s room, in his bed, you looked down at yourself and saw that he had changed you into one of his t-shirts that were way to big for you. 

“well you’re finally awake” 

You looked to your left and saw him laying there looking at you. Your eyes widened and you quickly scrambled over to him and hugged him.

“Derek, i am so sorry, for the other night, i shouldn’t have been asking those questions, and i was insensitive, i’m sorry, i know i can get like that and i should try to stop and think about other peoples emotions and i try but-” You were close to crying when he interrupted you

“Sshh, Baby girl, it’s okay, you’re fine” He said

“but-”

“I may have over reacted a bit, it was my past and i really don’t like talking about it” He said

“I know and i shouldn’t have started asking” You buried your face into his bare chest “I’m sorry”

“it’s fine baby girl, just go back to sleep”

“Sleep?” you said, looking up at him

“yes, it’s 5:30 in the morning” He said

“oh” you buried your face back into his chest “sorry, love you” You whispered

Before you drifted off to sleep you heard him whisper

“love you too, baby girl”


	8. Chapter 8

DO YOU GUYS HAVE ANY REQUESTS, IDC WHAT FANDOM

ANIME  
BANDS  
TV SHOWS  
MOVIES  
I DON'T CARE


	9. Date - Stiles Stilinski

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys when i got this request i hand't watched this in forever so i binged watched some of it and i just fnished season two so please forgive me if stiles is OOC. Btw, this is in the second season, when Derek turned Issac, Erica, and Boyd, he also turned you.

This was requested by [alixcharmed](http://archiveofourown.org/users/alixcharmed/pseuds/alixcharmed) 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Stiles, where are we going?!" You asked, gripping his shoulder, maybe a little bit too hard

"Ow!" He yelped, when your claws dug into his shoulder

"Sorry" You said, loosening your grip and retracting your claws "It's your fault you decided to blindfold me though." He huffed as you guys kept walking. You could tell that you guys were outside by the air and the crunching of leaves under your feet.

"Stiles, where are we going" you asked again. Tired of walking

"Okay, we're here" He said, he went behind you to untie the bandana. After a bit it still didn't come off.

"Stiles?" you said, confused

"I can't undo the knot" he said, sheepishly. You could practically feel him blushing.

"Seriously" you laughed "here, let me" you reached back and undid the knot. you took it off and waited a second for your eyes to focus. You gasped. You were in the park. You saw this huge [setup](http://41.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m34p8kG9Hd1qe49wpo1_500.jpg), there were two cushion type things with pillows, and a bowl of popcorn, there were pillows in other places and candles everywhere. There was this movie screen type thing with a gaming station. There were also lots of balloons. I mean lots. They were all (y/f/c), most of them them tied to trees or other stuff, but there were some that were just on the ground, probably full of air instead of helium.

"Stiles" you breathed "This is... this is amazing!" you turned around and hugged him.

"yeah, well, i just figured since we haven't gotten the time to go on an actual date, that we should, so i set this up" He said

"All by yourself?" you asked

"Well i did get some help from Scott and Allison" He said, you laughed and went over and sat down on one of the cushions. he followed and sat down on the other one. You turned so your body was facing him.

"Really Stiles, this is amazing" you said, 

"Yeah, well, i wanted to make it special" He said, suddenly you leaned forward and kissed him softly. He returned the kiss and you guys moved closer. You tangled you hands in his short hair and had both hands on your waist.

POP

You yelped, startled and looked around, panting, you saw that a ballon had popped

"Stupid balloons" you muttered, even though you loved them. you looked over at Stiles who was also panting

"I don't think the balloon wants us kissing" You said, chuckling. "Come one, let's play some games"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ha. I won!" you said,triumphantly

"I won the first four times though" Stiles said

"Yeah, but you're actually _good_ at video games, i kinda suck at them" You pointed out _  
_

"True" he said, you giggled. He them stood up and held out his hand "Come on, let's go for a walk" you took his hand and stood up as you guys walked hand in hand.

"This is nice" You said "Y'know, a break from all this werewolf stuff"

"Well, not completely considering you are one" He said

"shush" You said, smiling

"So how'd you get Derek to let you get out of that training thing"

"Oh, yeah, about that... i snuck out" you said. he looked at you wide-eyed

"Seriously, now he's probably going to kill me for taking you" He said,

"Don't worry, i'll protect you" you laughed. 

"mhmm" he said, you laughed more. You guys them heard a growl and stopped. You turned around to see Derek standing there with his arms crossed.

"Hey, Derek" You said, trying to at casual. Stiles whirled around.

"let's go now"

"Fine" You sighed, turned to Stiles and kissed him. "Gotta go, unless i wanna die"

"Bye" he said, you walked over to Derek

"How much trouble am i in?" you asked

"a lot" he said

"I just wanted to go out with my boyfriend" you said

"do you also want to die" he said, you huffed

"Bitch" you muttered

"What was that?" He said

"Nothing!" you said before wolfing out and darting off.


	10. Cats and Angels

You guys were on a hunt in your hometown, Sam and Dean had gone out and you were contemplating going back to your old house where your parents were. You sighed, you had left without a trace years ago and were wondering how they held up. You finally got up, slipped your boots on, grabbed your jacket and walked out of the room.  
You were walking for about 20 minutes before you arrived at your house, you saw the kitchen light on and assumed they were having dinner. You looked down at your watch, 5:43, you laughed under your breath they always did have dinner early. You crept around to the side of the house and climbed a tree that led to your window on the second floor. It was quite a jumping but you were sure you could make it. You got as close as you could before leaping towards the window, half of your body made it in but your other half smacked against the side of the house, you felt pain go through your left leg before you pulled yourself up. Once you were in your room you put most of your weight on you r right leg.  
“Yeah, that’s gonna bruise in the morning” You groaned, you then looked around your room, it looked the same as you had left it almost 7 years ago when you started hunting with Sam and Dean. You crack your door and peaked out making sure no one was there. You carefully limped out and walked down the hallway towards the stairs. You went down a few of them so that you could just see the kitchen, your father was sitting at the table on a computer while your mother was making the final preparations for dinner, you then saw movement and a girl about 3 or 4 with dark black hair and green eyes popped up from under the table. She must have been adopted because she looked nothing like my parents who had red and brown hair and deep brown eyes. You inherited your red hair from your mother and having a genetic disorder that gave you purple eyes.

“Daddddyy, pway wit meee” She pouted

“Not now daddy’s working and dinner is almost done” your mother said, putting food on the plates “Phillip!” she called, you heard a door open behind you and a kid that looked like the boy counter-part of the girl downstairs came out. He looked at you wide-eyed. you smiled warmly and put your fingers up to your lips motioning for him to be quiet. He nodded slightly before running down stairs. You watched them, laughing and eating dinner; you was glad my parents some-what moved on. You quickly made your way back to your old bedroom and climbed out the window and jumped grabbing onto the branch and quickly climbing down the tree, as you were heading back around the house you heard a meow and turned around; you saw a black cat sitting there looking at me. You gasped and picked him up

“Hey bud, you miss me?” you said to the cat that you’ve had since you were 15 “How are you still alive? You’re like 12 years old now” he meowed and pawed at my face. “Yeah, I’m gonna take you with me” you started walking back towards the motel. It took you a bit longer because of your leg but you made it. You collapsed on the bed, your cat jumped on your stomach and you started petting him. You then heard the door open and saw Dean come in.

“Hey (y/n), I’m back, Sam went to-” he stopped mid-sentence when he saw the cat on your stomach. “(y/n), why do you have a cat?” you sat up 

“Oh, I, um, I went to my house today and this is my childhood cat” You said, he knew you guys were in your hometown

“Really? How’d that go” he asked, you shrugged

“I didn’t let them see me, but they do have a boy and a girl, twins I think.” You said, looking down, he came and sat by you on the bed.

“Do you miss them?” he asked

“Yeah… but they don’t need me back in their life, it would just put them in danger. Plus, you know, I;m happy that they’ve moved on.” You said, he wrapped his arm around you and kissed the top of your head. After a bit he spoke up.

“So what’s its name?” He asked

“What?”

“The cat, what’s its name”

“Oh, um….” You blushed when you realized what you had named him all those years ago. “His, uh, his name is Gabe… which is short for Gabriel” you said, you couldn’t help but laugh when you saw the look on his face.

“Why?!?” He asked incredulous

“What! I was really into mythology and the angels and Gabriel was my favorite” You said defensively, Gabe then jumped off your lap and headed for the kitchen.

“Hey no, Gabe! Gabe, come here! Gabriel, come here!” you yelled to your cat who you were definitely not done loving

“You called?” You heard a voice say. You looked to your left to see Gabriel standing there with a sucker in his mouth.

“No” Dean deadpanned

“Well of course you didn’t Dean-o, I was talking to (Y/n) over here” He said pointing at you with his lollipop.\

“Actually, I wasn’t I was calling over my cat, WHO IS BEING A PAIN IN THE ASS” I said, directing the last part at the cat.

“You named your cat Gabriel? I mean I’m flattered, really, but you were one strange child” He said smirking. 

“Shushh, I was 15 and really into the mythology, and I didn’t know you guys actually existed!” you said, Gabe finally wandered in from the kitchen and jumped back on your lap “oh, now you’re here” you said, he started meowing when you wouldn’t pet him. 

“Hey, go get him to pet you,” you said pointing at Gabriel, he quickly jumped at him then and Gabriel just barely caught him. He started petting him, then talking to him. Right, angels can talk to animals.

“I’m taking your cat out for a bit” He said, then disappeared

“Gabriel, you better bring my cat back!” you yelled, you then turned to Dean, “So, how was your day?”, he laughed and kissed you.

“Eh, it was okay” he said

“I bet I can make it better” You said, kissing him again, except longer this time.


	11. Hurt - Dean winchester

Okay, this is what I came up with and I hope you like it, also I chose to do dean because I felt that I wouldn’t be able to write a tenth doctor imagine accurately without making him OOC. (Requested by http://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassandrafangirl14/pseuds/Cassandrafangirl14)

Dean was mad.

Although he is mad often, it’s usually not directed towards you.

*Flashback*

You three were on a hunt where people had been getting their hearts ripped out so you guys thought it was just a run-of-the-mill werewolf case. Except it wasn’t; werewolves had teamed up with some demons and were trying to lure you and the Winchesters there. You guys had ended up in the middle of the woods when you found this out; there were three werewolves and two demons. They had gone ahead of you and when they got surrounded you hid. When a fight finally broke out they had killed all the werewolves and one demon, or at least they thought they did, while Dean was in the middle of trying to immobilize the last demon so that we could take it back to the bunker to interrogate. The other one slowly started to get up and go for him. You had quickly fled from your hiding space and went to protect Dean. You had gotten there just in time and ended up taking the blow and falling down you quickly got up and fought it for about 30 seconds before Sam came up behind it and killed it  
.   
You had felt warm liquid sliding down your head, you reached up to tough it and when you pulled back your fingers were red.   
“(y/n)!” Dean yelled, you felt light headed and suddenly both Dean and Sam were above you.

“(y/n), are you okay?” Sam asked, is voice was fading.

“Of course she’s not okay Sam, look at her!” You could make out dean saying, you felt yourself being picked up before you blacked out

End flashback

You had then woken up in your bed, which was odd because you usually slept in dean’s bed. You slowly sat up, your head pounding. You looked around and saw the room empty, you slowly got out of bed, a wave of dizziness hitting you, you walked out the door and to the main room. You saw both Sam and Dean there, Sam on his laptop and Dean eating.

“Sup, guys” you said tiredly, they both stood up

“(y/n) are you okay” Sam asked

“Yeah, just a killer headache” you said, although you still felt like you were going to pass out. 

“What were you thinking” Dean said

“What?” you asked

 

“You, jumping in front of that demon, you could have gotten yourself killed” Dean said  
“You’re welcome for saving you” you deadpanned

“I could have handled it on my own” Dean said

“Yeah well I didn’t want to see you get hurt!” you yelled, another wave of dizziness washed over you, everything started to go blurry, and you couldn’t make out the words Dean was saying, the last thing you heard was Sam yelling your name before you slumped to the ground.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When you woke up again, you were in Dean’s bed this time and Dean was sitting at the end. You slowly sat up again, leaning against the head bored.  
“Hey” you said  
“Hey”  
You guys were quiet for a moment before he spoke again 

“Listen, I’m sorry about yelling at you earlier, I was just worried” He muttered “and I knew you were just trying to protect me…”

“Its okay” You said, and then patted the bed near you, he quickly settled in beside you and you leaned against him “I just hate seeing you hurt”

“Yeah, but I would rather me get hurt than you, (y/n)” He said

“yeah, well tough luck because I’m never gonna stop trying to protect you” You said, you both chuckled a bit.

“Hey, Dean” you asked, he made a humming noise, “I love you,” this is the first time you’ve ever said it out loud. There was a moment of silence

“I love you , too” he said, kissing the top of your head.

 

 

YOU GUYS, I’M REALLY SORRY IF HE’S A BIT OOC, I TRIED.


	12. Spencer Reid - Speculation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Imagine is for http://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Nerdy_Writer/pseuds/The_Nerdy_Writer

You walked into the BAU, biting into your already half eaten doughnut, setting down your stuff at your desk, which was across from Spencer’s aka your crush. 

“Morning, Spence” You said, walking over and sitting on the edge of his desk, taking another bite, he was working on a crossword puzzle, he looked up at you and smiled

“Morning, Eliza” he then looked back down at his crossword puzzle and you took this opportunity to snatch his coffee and take a drink. 

“Heyyy” He pouted, looking up, you chuckled, he was so adorable. He quickly snatched up your doughnut and took a bite. Now it was your turn to pout. 

“Heeyyyy, that’s mine” you whined, laughing a little. You went to grab it but he stood up holding it above his head.

“Curse you and your height,” you laughed, trying to reach the pastry. 

“It’s mine now” He laughed, taking another bite into it, you huffed

“Fine, your not getting your coffee back then” you said, taking another drink. 

 

On the other side of the bullpen were Rossi, Morgan, and Penelope watching you two.  
“How long do you think they’ve been going out?” Penelope asked excitedly

“It’s hard to say” Rossi said “the real question is when are they going to tell us”

“I don’t know but if it’s not soon I’m gonna have to interrogate boy genius” Morgan said, he then got a text, looked down at his phone before putting it away. “Hotch said meeting in 5 minutes”

“I’ll get the love birds” Penelope said, walking over to you guys

“Hey, meeting in 5” Penelope said giddily. You two nodded and spencer ate the rest of your doughnut. You two went into the meeting room and sat down. You still had his coffee and shielded it protectively when he made a grab for it. Hotch then started talking about the case that we were currently consulting on and said that the we were going to go down there and that suspect was meeting someone at a fancy party or something. You took a sip of the coffee

“Reid, Richards you two will go in undercover as a couple” Hotch said looking t you two, you choked on your coffee. Usually he’d have Morgan and JJ go undercover for something like this. I looked over at Spencer and he had wide eyes.

“What?” you asked

“Well, I figured it wouldn’t be a problem since you two were dating” Hotch explained, he had a slight look of confusion on his face

“W-what?” You stuttered, blushing “we’re not…” you looked over at Spencer for help.

“No, we’re um” He cleared his throat “We’re not dating” the whole team looked genuinely surprised.

“Ok then, Morgan and JJ you two will” Hotch said clearing his throat. 

After the meeting we went and boarded the plane. You took a window seat and Spencer sat next to you. After a moment of silence you spoke up.  
“That was, uh, awkward” you laughed nervously

“Yeah…” he said “um, when Hotch said… that, you seemed shocked” he said nervously “Do you really think it would be so astonishing if we were dating?”

“What? No spence, of course not, it just surprised me was all because I was really not expecting that, not to say I wouldn’t want to, I mean” You were just rambling nervously now “it wouldn’t be bad, ‘cause I really like you, and to think-“ you stopped, realizing what you just said. You blushed looking down

“You… you like me?” Spencer asked, well there was really no hiding it now

“Well… yeah, I mean who wouldn’t, you’re cute, smart, funny, I flipping love your hair, you’re great” You said looking down. When he didn’t answer you looked up  
“Spence?” 

Suddenly his lips were on yours and you kissed back, his lips were soft, suddenly you heard a bunch of ‘wooing ‘ and broke the kiss looking at the team

“Go pretty boy” Morgan said, and Penelope squealed. You chuckled looking back at Spencer

“So… does that mean you like me too?” You asked,   
he chuckled before kissing you again.


	13. Harry Potter (Movie not Character) - That One Slytherin Girl

All the fourth years and up knew you as 'That One Slytherin Girl' because you different from the rest of the slytherin. However, most First, Second, and Third years haven't really heard of you. Which brings you to your current predicament; You were walking in the halls, almost late for Defense Against the Dark Arts, there were still some people in the hallways but not much and when you turned a corner you saw two third year slytherin boys crowding a 1st year hufflepuff girl. There were a couple of books on the floor which you assumed was knocked out of her hand.

"Excuse me" You said, in the politest tone you could manage. The boys turned around

"What?" One asked

"We're kinda busy" The other asked, the people who were still in the corridor looked at us, some older students eyes were widened and excited at the thought of seeing you in action, younger ones were confused. 

"Well now you're not, leave the girl alone" You said, glaring at them. 

"And what if we don't? what are you gonna do? you're just a girl" The first one sneered, some people gasped but you simply smiled and walked toward them. When you were about a foot you're smile dropped and turned into a death glare.

"Leave her alone or i'l put you in the hospitable" You hissed, their eyes widened a bit

"How? You can't use magic outside of class! plus she's just a hufflepuff, why are you defending her? The second boy said. You quickly punched the boy in the face causing him to fall to the ground, the other looked at you then swung, catching you in the lip, you quickly kicked him in the gut. 

"I don't need magic to kick your asses" I said, then turned and gave the hufflepuff and small snake-pin that i always gave to people i help "Keep that and people won't bother you and if you need help with anything ask me" You smiled, you turned to a Ravenclaw and a Gryfffindor "Take them to the hospital wing" then you looked at your pocketwatch

"Shit" you started running to Defense Against the Dark Arts. you quickly skidded to a stop, you banged open the door, causing everyone to look at you, "Sorry Professor Lupin i was... occupied" you said hesitating, he looked at you then nodded. You sat down next to Hermoine, one of your best friends. You assumed the Lupin quickly became away of your reputation and that's why he let it pass. 

 

idk how to feel about this but i think it's okay-ish  


	14. The Lost Ones - Spencer Reid

 

_Eyes deeper than the sea  
_ _Waves crashing in their depth  
_ _She looks to find her soul  
_ _But she can’t find where it’s been kept_

  
You had felt kind empty for a while, you had doubts and insecurities about your-self and you just couldn’t seem to enjoy anything. Then you met Spencer Reid and your world got a little brighter

_  
She looks for answers, there’s nothing to find  
_ _She hopes for something, she’s running out of time_

  
When Spencer’s mom dies you didn’t know what to do, he had of course taken a couple weeks off work, but he wouldn’t see anyone, you were all worried and didn’t know what to do, Penelope and you gave him gift baskets (With, of course, nuts) but he never opened the door. So you did the only reasonable thing for a person like you to do… you broke into his house.

 __  
You're lovely and lost, conflictions within,  
You wonder what would happen to be where you've been  
Your heart is at a stop, emotions running wild,  
You don't know what to say and you don't know where to hide  
But don't you see that your heart is greater and true  
You're not the only lost one darling  
I am too

  
Spencer was on the couch, with his knees pulled up to his chest and his forehead resting against his knees. His shoulders were shaking.

“Spence” You said quietly, he snapped his head up

“How’d you-?” He started, his voice sounding croaky, you could see dried tear tracks on his cheeks.

“I broke in,” You said waving off his question and sitting down next to him, you wrapped both arms around his shoulders in an awkward side hug type thing.

“I’m not going to say that it’s okay, ‘cause it’s definitely not okay but I just want you to know that you’re not alone, you have me” You said, then added quickly “And the rest of the team.”

“I just don’t know what to do, she’s gone and I didn’t even get to say goodbye” Spencer replied, tears spilling from his eyes again, he made a choked sound that sounded like he was trying to hold back a sob

“Spencer, it’s okay to feel like this, god knows it’s okay, but don’t close yourself off from the rest of us, I know what it’s like to feel lost, but if you keep shutting us out you’ll never find your way back.” You said, he looked at you then turned slightly and wrapped you in a hug, still crying; you could feel your shirt getting damp but you didn’t care.

“You’re the best, (y/n)” he said, his voice muffled in your shoulder

“Oh, um… you’re sweet spencer, please don’t shut us out” You said, quickly changing the topic back to him.

“Okay”

 __  
Many days past without a single trace of time  
She's lost herself in her dark cave of a mind  
Trails are dark, long and hard, and winding too

  
 A couple of days later Spencer came back into work, the team greeting him and Penelope giving his a 5-minute hug. The next few weeks are pretty normal, except Spencer seems a little different, he seems more distant, but only from you. You wondered if you did something wrong? Does he not like you anymore? The thought pained you ‘cause you had obviously fallen for the genius since you met him.

  
  _But nothing seems to stop her from looking through_  
She looks for answers, there's nothing to find  
She hopes for something that isn't there, she still wastes her time

  
You walk up to Derek as he’s going home

“Uhh, Derek?” You asked

“What’s up, (y/n)?”

“Have you noticed anything different about Spencer?”

“What do you mean?” He asked

“Well it seems like he’s been avoiding me lately and I don’t know why” You said nervously, he frowned

“Sorry, I don’t know, I’ll talk to him though, okay?”

“Okay, thank you” You said, giving him a hug.

 __  
You're lovely and lost, conflictions within,  
You wonder what would happen to be where you've been  
Your heart is at a stop, emotions running wild  
You don't know what to say and you don't know where to hide  
And don't you see that your heart is greater and true  
You're not the only lost one darling  
I'm lost too

  
The next say when you showed up you saw Derek and Spencer talking quietly and when they spotted you Derek quickly shoved Spencer in your direction. He stumbled a bit then walked over to you.

“Um, so, (y/n)…” He stuttered

“Yeah?” You asked, slightly confused

“So um, I’m sorry if you thought I was avoiding you, I really wasn’t I just really like you, you’re so beautiful and smart even though you don’t think you are, and you’re kind but you can be tough when you want to be. I just didn’t think you would like me back so I didn’t want to risk you finding out and, I just, I’m sorry” Spencer said, fumbling through his speech. You stood quiet for a minute.

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have told yo-“ You quickly cut him off by kissing him (I know cliché right, sorry) when you broke away he looked surprised

“Spence, you have no idea how happy that makes me I thought you hated me” You said, a little breathlessly.

“I would never hate you” He said, wrapping you in a hug, you guys heard a squeal and looked to see Garcia. She was smiling widely

“Finally I thought you to would never get together, Rossi, you owe me five bucks”

“Damn, never thought the kid had it in him to tell her” Rossi said lightheartedly and gave Penelope 5 bucks.

“We should celebrate tonight” JJ said,

“You’ll have to postpone that, we just got a case” Hotch said, coming down, but smiling ‘cause somehow he knows what just happened, ‘cause Hotch knows everything. There was a collective groan, you quickly kissed spencer again then went to get your go bag.

“See you on the jet” You said.

 

 


	15. Multiples of Them - Steve Rogers

i couldn't think of something long enough so i'm going to write multiple short fluffy prompts. Hope you like them.

1) Imagine your OTP having a bad pun war. (puns are not mine)

"Hey, Steve, Steve, Steve, Steve" You repeated, poking him. He looked up form his book

"Yes?" He said, slightly amused

"Is that a book on anti-gravity, because you can't seem to put it down" You said, 

"Wha-oh... haha, you're hilarious" He said, laughing. It was silent for a second before he responded, "The plot is very uplifting though"

You snorted, before replying "This means war"

\-----------  
You snuck up behind Steve while he was cooking.

"Hey, you have a leek in your pan" you said, pointing at the leek, it took him a minute before he got it

"Corny, as usual" He retorted

"Hey, can't Beet that" You laughed before running off before he could make a comeback  
\----------  
"Why is there no wine emoji" You complained

"Stop wine-ing" Steve said, you looked a him in mock hurt.

"You wine some you lose some" You shrugged

"That wasn't so grape" Steve chuckled, he was getting good at pun wars. "Can we declaret me the winner?"

"You're just a barrel of laughs" You sarcastically, "I'm not putting a cork on this until one of us is really out"

"Fine, how 'bout a truce" He offered, you though for a minute

"Deal" you said, he was about to go back to drawing (Which he had been doing before), "Hey, no, you have to seal the deal with a kiss" you said, getting off/falling off the couch and crawling over to him, you crawled on his lap.

"I think i can comply with that" he said before kissing you, you pulled away

"Are you an orange? because you sure are a cutie" You said laughing, before kissing him again.

2) Imagine that Person A just came back from a long trip. Person B is so excited to see Person A that they hurry to hug them. But suddenly Person B trip on their own feet and accidentally tackle-hug Person A to the ground.   
Bonus: Person B apologize and make sure Person A isn’t hurt, but Person A simply laughs it off with no hard feelings.

The minute you heard the door open you ran down stairs, and ran to give Steve a hug, he's been gone forever on a mission and you missed him. Right before you got to him though you slipped (running on a wooden floor with socks was not a great idea) and crashed into him, you both fell to the ground. You quickly got up.

"Ah! Steve oh my god, i'm so sorry, are you ok? you're not hurt are you?" You rambled

"Relax, (y/n), i'm a super soldier remember? a few bruises isn't going to hurt me" he said, laughing a little

"Oh, right, i knew that, so totally didn't forget or anything" You said, trying to play it off as if you though you might actually be able. You helped him up before saying  
"Now that we're both not not tripping or falling... can i have my hug nowz" I said, opening my arms

"Of course" He laughed, hugging you, which involved you being lifted off the floor because you were short as hell and he was tall as hell. 

 

3) Reenacting a disney scene

You had just recently showed Steve the Lion King, about a week later you guys and the rest of the avengers were playing charades (Both Bruce and Steve though we should have game nights to 'bond' or something) in teams and you and Steve were up and you drew a card from the box that said lion king, you were thinking about what to do when you felt yourself being picked up

"What are you doing" You said (you guys decided that the people could talk after a little incident and a lot of broken things)

"It's the circle of liiiiiffee" He said/sang, and you realized he was holding you up like Simba

"LION KING" Tony half yelled, he high-fived Bruce (Because of course science bros are on a team)

"Please help me..."

 

4) Imagine the taller person of your OTP picking up and moving the smaller person around effortlessly.

"I don't want to go though" You whined, knowing you were being childish

"(y/n) you have to" Steve said, exasperated

"No i don't, i'm fine, see" You said taking your hand away from your nose, you quickly put it back when blood kept gushing out. "Totally fine"

"Guess, we'll have to do this the hard way" He sighed, before you could react he picked you up and effortlessly carried you down to Tony and Bruce's Lab to get your nose checked

"Nooooooo, what if they stick a needle in me" You said

"You'll be fine, i'm sure they won't have to do that" He said

"Ha, but you're not positive" You exclaimed

"Oh well, we're already here anyways" he laughed, putting you down

"I will get you back for this" you said, very unthreatening.

"I'm sure your will" He said, smiling "Bruce, will you check to see if (y/n) broke her nose?" Bruce looked up from what he was doing

"Yeah, of course" he came over to you and started touching and prodding your nose (I don't think that's how you tell but i'm not a doctor so...) "it doesn't seem to be broken but i'll get you some ice to put on it" He left and came back with an ice pack and you put in gently on your noise and sat down

"What are you doing" Steve asked, confused

"Sitting" You said, muffled slightly by the icepack 

"Come on, let's go somewhere more comfortable" He said, offering his hand

"Nah, i think i like it here" You said, you were going to get hime back for carrying you down here

"Well, you're not going to be there for long" Steve said, amusement in his voice

"What, wh-"You got get off mid sentence with a yelp as hi picks you up and starts to carry you to the living room

"ughghgh, i hate you" You mumbled

"Love you too" He chuckled, before pecking you on the cheek.

5) Not mine

Steve: nice shirt  
You: nice ass  
Steve: what  
You: What


	16. You Wouldn't  - James 'Bucky' Barnes

“Where is he!?” You shouted, storming through the SHEILD base.  They knew very well who you were and quickly got out of your way. You then see Coulson and march over to him. He turns around

“Oh, Miss (f/n)-” He starts, but you cut him off

“Where is he!” You seethe

“I do not-” He started, but you again cut him off

“Bullshit, I leave for two weeks, two weeks! On a mission! And suddenly you lock him up for accidentally slipping back into the Winter Soldier for 2 damn seconds! Where. Is. He.”  
Coulson didn’t say anything for a second, then

“He is in a holding cell, but-” You didn’t hear the rest of it as you stormed to the wing with all the holding cells, Coulson following you. There were 3 and armed guards at the entrance of one of the cells; you were guessing that’s where Bucky was. You strode up to them.

“Let me in” you said, your voice hard.

“No one is Author-”

“I don’t give a damn who and who’s not ‘Authorized’ let me in or I will shove your gun, so far up your ass that you will be able to taste gunpowder” You threatened, he glared

“Make all the threats you want but you are not getting in here, got it” he said, you let out a frustrated growl and punched him square in the face. He fell to the floor, holding his bloody nose.

“You bitch” he exclaimed, standing up and pulling me by the collar of my shirt. We glared at each other.

“Let her in” You heard a voice. You looked over to see Coulson.

“But-” The guard went to protest

“Now”

“Yes sir” The guard let go of your collar and unlocked the door, you quickly went into the cell and closed the door behind you. You turned around a saw Bucky sitting there in chains, mostly around his metal arm, his head down.

“Bucky” You whispered, going up to him, he flinched back

“Don’t come near me,” He said quickly, you stopped mid-step.

“Buck…”

“I’m too dangerous” he said

“Yeah, I think I know that” You said

“You don’t understand, I could kill you,” He said

“Yeah, so could a spider, and you could but I doubt you would” You stated

“This isn’t something to take so lightly,” he said, sounding frustrated

“I’m not taking it lightly” you protested. Discreetly taking another step toward him

“You are-”

“Am not-” you went to take another step

“Stop!” he exclaimed, finally looking up at you. You froze. “Stop acting like I wouldn’t hurt you!”

Your eyes widened, “What?” you said, slightly angry, he looked back down at the ground. Strode the rest of the way up to him and got on your knees, becoming eyes level with him; well eye level if he wasn’t still looking at the ground, he looked like he was trying to sink back into the wall. You grabbed his face in your hands and lifted it to meet your eyes; he looked a little startled by your actions

“James Buchanan Barnes, you listen here, I have not and will not ever believe that you would hurt me, you got that? And the fact that your so sure that you will is upsetting, why can’t you cut yourself some slack!”  
He was quiet for a moment

“Because if I do I could end up hurting or worse, killing you, you need to leave me” He said, you felt your chest tighten.

“No, because I know you wouldn’t” You say, “I know you wouldn’t-”

“No you don’t! I could slip back into the Winter Soldier like I did today” He said

“Yes, you could!” You exclaimed, he looked at you wide-eyed “you’ll think you’re getting better, then relapse, it’s part of the process! And I know, it sucks, but don’t push me away, I love you more than anything, so if you think you can push me away because you think that it’ll keep me safe you’re dead wrong, I help you through this, you can get better, I know you can, but you can’t do it alone” You stopped to take a breath “That’s why I’m here and so is Steve, and just like him” You paused, your eyes watering as you whispered the last part 

“I’m with you till the end of the line.”


	17. Kidnapped - The Vampire Diaries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus kidnaps you but you’re more worried about other things than being trapped in a house full of originals

You opened your eyes and saw a plain white ceiling, you groaned and put a hand to your head. What happened? You sat up and looked around, your eyes widened when you saw Klaus and Elijah Mikaelson, the former lounging on another couch and the latter sitting in a chair.

“What. the hell” you said groggily,

“Hello, love” Klaus said, Elijah just looked up at you

“Wha- Why am i here” you said, last thing you remembered you were studying in the library.

“To lure Elena, you are her dear older sister after all” Klaus said, smirking. You rolled your eyes, great you’ve been caught up in supernatural business. This really can’t be happening, you had stuff to, you had to finish your History essay, study for a chemistry, and math homework, you did not have time for this shit.

“Well, that’s nice” you said, getting unsteadily to your feet “But i need to go, i have stuff to do and i try to stay out of all of this supernatural crap, soooo… bye” you started walking to the door, suddenly Elijah was in front of you.

“My apologies but we can’t let you leave” he said, not looking apologetic at all. You turned around and glared at Klaus, fully aware he could kill you but 1. That would ruin their plan and 2. You didn’t really care.

“Seriously Klaus, i have important stuff to do” You said, still glaring

“Come on, love, what could be so important that you don’t seem to care about your safety”

“ _Well_ , i have an History essay, a chemistry test tomorrow that i have to study for, not to mention a shit ton of math homework, and i have basketball practice, really i could go on” you said, adding some sass. He tsked

“Worrying yourself over such trivial things, you’ll get gray hairs, love”

“ _Trivial?_ Excuse me mister all-powerful-vampire but in case you haven’t noticed i’m not a _vampire_ , meaning my future depends on how well i do in school, i have to get good grades and excel in basketball to get a full ride scholarship to a good college, and i need to get into a good college to be able to get a good job that i _like_ and eventually try to make my own business so i might be able to possibly become a billionaire” You took in a deep breath after finish your rant. “And will you _stop_ with the ‘love’ thing”

“Sorry, love” Klaus said pointedly, annoying you on purpose “Can’t let you leave the house”

“Yeah, well i don’t _need_ to leave, i’ve finished my high school classes and currently doing running start online, so really all i need is a laptop” you said, looking between them. They didn’t say anything for a minute.

“No” The both said, you narrowed your eyes

“ _This is fucking ridiculous_ , I’m not a vampire, i can’t walked about the earth and compel people and only need blood to live, i have an actual life and need food and human necessities and _as i mentioned before_ i do that by going to school, _So_ it would be just _fabulous_ if i could have a laptop”

“...No”

“Oh my god” you threw your hands up, “I am leaving and you can’t compel me not to because i drink vervain” you made a dash for the door since Elijah had sat back down. Suddenly you were thrown back on the couch. Klaus looked less happy now

“True we can’t compel you but we are still vampires and you’re just a human” He reminded you, you cursed yourself, damn vampires. Then you realized something.

“Oh, i get it, you won’t let me on a laptop because you think i’ll try and contact someone for help” you exclaimed

“Precisely” Elijah said, not looking up from a book he was reading.

“Well, i won’t” You said, Klaus laughed mockingly, “Ok yeah, that sounds like someone who would, would say but seriously, i don’t care if you guys keep me here, i really just need to do my school work, you can even have someone supervise me” You said, Klaus nor Elijah said anything.

“Well brother, it is up to you but it sounds like a good plan if she’s that adamant on doing her schoolwork” Elijah said, glancing up from his book.

“Fine then” Klaus conceded, he was gone then back,returning with a laptop and dropping it on your lap “but seeing as you’re so supportive of her learning Elijah, you can supervise her” You could tell that Klaus was trying to annoy him.

“Very well then” Elijah said, closing his book,

“In the meantime i have business to attend to” Klaus said, he looked at you “Good day, love” he disappeared before you could yell at him to not call you love. You opened your laptop and looked at Elijah,

“Great, you can help me with history”

 


	18. For You I Would Die - Fred Weasley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Battle of Hogwarts takes many lives, most unwillingly. You were not ready to give up without a fight

_ “You okay, Freddie?” George asked, as you all stared a the cracking shield spell. _

_ “...Yeah,” Fred responded, though he sounded uncertain. _

_ “Me too,” George said, sounding equally uncertain. _

_ “I am too, in case either of you were wondering,” You chimed in from your spot on Fred’s left. They both let out a laugh. _

_ “I could never forget you, Love,” Fred said, pulling you into his side. _

_ “Yeah, you’re too bloody annoying,” George joked, you stuck your tongue at him. _

_ ~ _

The shield spell had broken. Death eaters were invading. You frantically looked around, having lost the twins in the mayhem. You ended up on the ground level where most of the fighting was. You blasted another spell at a death eater as you ran, searching with only one thought in your mind.

**‘I have to find Fred.’**

**~**

_ Older students were getting ready to attack while the one underaged students were being evacuated. _

_ “Be careful,” You said to Fred. _

_ “Don’t worry about me, worry about yourself,” He responded, “Stay safe.” _

_ You nodded, your eyes welling up at the thought of him not surviving. _

_ “I love you,” You choked out, his mouth quirked into a smile. _

_ “I love you, too.” You surged forward, connecting your lips in a passionate kiss that was mixed with tears.  _

_ ~ _

You could barely keep defending yourself from the various death eaters and Trolls attacking the school. You felt a searing pain in your left arm as you brought down another one of Voldemort’s followers. You looked down to see that you were bleeding, you cast a quick, but very weak, healing charm before sprinting off again. You needed to find him. He needed to be alive.You had entered the library when you suddenly heard a voice. A soft, raspy voice.

“You have fought valiantly…but in vain.” Voldemort, “I do not wish this, every drop of magical blood spilled is a terrible waste. I therefore command my forces to retreat, in their absence dispose of your dead with dignity. Harry Potter, I now speak directly to you; on this night you have allowed your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself. There is no greater dishonor. Join me in the forbidden forest and confront your fate, if you do not do this I shall kill every last man, woman, and child who tries to conceal you from me.”

You looked around when the voice stopped speaking, the death eaters were apparating away. You breathed a sigh a relief, glad they were gone even if it’s not for long. You slowing made your way to the Great Hall, where you assumed everyone was. 

The adrenaline started to wear off and you could feel every injury and ache. When you had finally made it to the Great Hall you were correct in that being the  rendezvous point. The house tables were gone and the room was swarming with people. The injured were being treated by Madam Pomfrey on a raised platform, that was not where you headed though; you head toward the family with red hair who were surrounding bodies. They were all crying. You quickened your pace even though it increased the pain in your body. When you got to them you looked down, you needed to know. You froze, not able to move or make a sound. A few tears slipped out of your eyes and you collapsed to your knees, holding his face in your hands. 

“No!” You cried, “No, no, no, no, no, no, no!” 

You continued to sob, you’re entire body shaking. All you could think about was Fred and the memories you shared.

_ ~ _

_ You were walking to the library, sneaking more like it, actually. It was after curfew but you wanted to know all about magic and see if you could learn some things before classes started. It being your first year at Hogwarts, you wanted to impress some of the teachers, although you were not quite sure you remembered Slytherin’s password for the common room. On your way however, you heard voices. Following the voices you came upon a classroom, it sounded like they were bickering. Being the ever curious and naive child you were, you opened the door _

_ “I'm just saying that-” the boy’s voice cut off as they both looked up at you. _

_ “Uhhhh,” was all you managed to utter as you took in the scene before you. They had loads of supplies all around them and a map. It looked like they were planning some sort of prank. Before you could comment on this however, one of the boys spoke. _

_ “Well, well, well, what do we have here,” the one on the right said as they stood up and approached you. _

_ “I could ask you the same thing,” You responded, “But it's a little obvious.” _

_ “Catch on quick do you?” The one on the left said. _

_ “What is an ickle first year like yourself doing out after curfew?” The one on the right side said. _

_ “Nothing,” You mumbled. _

_ “Hear that, Freddie? She's doing nothing,” The one on the left said with a wry smile. “What are we to do about that?” _

_ “Well Georgie, I suppose we  _ could _ let the headmaster know-”  _

_ “Please don't!” you interrupted him, you didn't want to get in trouble your first day here. They looked at each other before turning back to you with devious grins, _

_ “Fine, we won't tell,” ‘Georgie’ said. _

_ “But you owe us one,” ‘Freddie’ sang before they both were gone. You looked around the room to see that it was empty. _

_ You're pretty sure you were just duped. _

_ ~ _

You’re chest started to hurt, you couldn’t breath, you couldn’t move. 

~

_ “George Weasley, you get back here right now!” you yelled as you chased after the ginger who had stolen your wand. You chased him all the way out to the lake, by then you were huffing and puffing.  _

_ “Why… would you… do that to me,” you wheezed between breaths as you snatched your wand back. _

_ “Had to get you out here somehow,” he shrugged with a smile. Before you could ask why, the entire Gryffindor quidditch team flew over your head and sparks of light fired from all their wands, creating the words ‘Will you go on a date with me?’ with Fred right above them. You couldn't keep from smiling like an idiot as you launched light into the air, spelling out ‘Yes’. _

~

It wasn’t until someone had pulled you away from Fred’s body did you realize you had bunched your hands in his shirt in a vice-like grip. You stumbled as you stood up and looked up at George, who had been the one to pull you up. You let out another heartbreaking sob and wrapped your arms around his torso, holding onto him for dear life. His arms immediately came around you in a hug just as tight and there you two stood there, sobbing into each other's arms for you don't know how long. What broke you two apart was a scream. You jerked away from George, you knew that scream.

You ran outside to see Ginny being held back and Voldemort surrounded by his death eaters and… Hagrid, carrying a dead Harry Potter. 

“...From this day forth you put your faith in me,” Voldemort said. He then turned to his death eaters,

“Harry Potter is dead!” He yelled and they all laughed “ and now is the time to declare yourself, come forward and join us...or die.” Nobody did anything, then Lucius Malfoy started beckoning Draco over. You looked behind you at Draco, who looked like he very much didn’t want to go. After his mother beckoned him he finally started to move forward. 

“Ah, well done Draco” Voldemort said, awkwardly hugging him. If the situation had been different you would have laughed, but you were practically shaking with anger and hate that all you could do was glare. 

Neville started hobbling forward, your eyes widened in surprise. 

“Well I must say, I hoped for better” said Voldemort, which had the Death Eaters laughing again. Your hand tightened around your wand. “And who might you be young man.”

“Neville Longbottom.”   
Another round of laughs.

“Well Neville I’m sure we could find a place for you in our ranks-”

“I’d like to say something” Neville interrupted. Voldemort looked ready for murder. “It doesn't matter that Harry’s gone...people die everyday! Friends, family… yeah, we lost Harry tonight, but he’s still with us, in here” He motioned to his heart “So is Fred, Remus,Tonks, all of them. They didn’t die in vain,” He turned back to Voldemort.

“But you will! Cause you’re wrong! Harry’s heart did beat for us. For all of us!” He finished as he pulled out the Sword of Gryffindor from the Sorting Hat. “It’s not over.”

Harry suddenly rolled out of Hagrid's arms and blasted a spell at Voldemort’s snake. He ran towards the castle as Voldemort blasted spells at him.

Suddenly the Death Eaters starting apparating and the students started running back into the castle. Voldemort and his minions followed, blasting spells at everyone. You turned around, with rage, and fired a spell at the nearest Death Eater.

“INCENDIO!” 

He turned to ashes. You turned and kept running, only stopping when you finally got to Fred. You turned around and got in a defensive position. You were going to kill them all or die trying. 

“INCENDIO!”

“CONFRINGO!”

You fired spell after spell, getting hit in the process. You were getting weak and tears were streaming down your cheeks again. You looked down at Fred’s body, and a new surge of hate went through you. You turned and glared ahead, spotting the nearest Death Eater.

“AVADA KEDAVRA!” You threw the killing curse in their direction, killing them. You threw more curses at the Death Eaters, but more of them kept coming and soon there were too many to handle. Still, you stood your ground. Casting, dodging, and getting hit with spells. Just as you were about to curse another one you were hit from behind. You screamed in pain and dropped your wand, falling to the ground. 

You looked over at Fred, for last time, stretching your hand to grasp his.

‘ _ I did what I could,’  _ you thought. 

More tears slipped from your eyes as you closed them.

**‘** **_You’d be proud of me.’_ **


	19. Death Threats - Rafael Barba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during season 17 episode 22 and 23 when Barba is getting death threats. You are not happy about it.

“Back off!” You spat, stepping in front of Barba, glaring at the offender. “I’ll drop you right here, right now if you lay so much as a finger on him.” Your hand went to your holster.

“Maybe they wouldn’t be able to save me, but they sure as hell would catch you,” Barba said, responding the offender’s threat, his eyes briefly flickering towards you. “So, _amiguito_ , I’ll tell you what. You want to kill a DA, right here, surrounded by all these cops and cameras? Spend the rest of your life in prison? Here, here’s my home address, you come by anytime you want.”

“Rafael!” You shouted in surprise as the stranger walked away.

“Hey, is everything alright?” Olivia asked, rejoining us.

“Not really, someone just threatened to kill me,” Barba said.

“What!” Olivia said in surprise.

“Who was it?” Mike asked.

“Just a face in the crowd” Barba responded “Tell the squad to watch their backs, this is just the beginning.”

~~~~~~

“I can’t believe you did that, you are insane,” You kept muttering as you walked with Rafael, who was talking with Carmen on the phone. You had stuck by his side since the threat yesterday, even going so far as to stubbornly stay at his house last night and guarding him throughout today. You weren’t actually apart of SVU, you were a PI that often helped them with cases because your fees are so low. You told Olivia you were taking the day off. She had a knowing smirk when you told her, practically everyone at SVU knew of your feelings for the ADA.

“And this guy didn’t leave a number? Okay Carmen, thank you… no I’ll be at the office in an hour,” He hung up as someone approached us.

“Mr. Barba.”

“Mr. Pastrino.”

“Glad we caught you,” Pastrino said “uh, no not really I’m on my way to a motions hearing, can you schedule an appointment”

“It won’t take long” Another man from the defense, Rodriguez, said, walking up and corning us into the railing.

“Uh,  your client ready to plead guilty to multiple counts of rape?” Rafael asked, though he clearly knew what was happening here. You continued to glare at them, not speaking yet so as to let Rafael speak for himself, he’s capable of taking care of himself. Although after yesterday’s stunt you were beginning to think otherwise.

“Let’s be realistic here, you don’t want to take a corrections officer to trial” Rodriguez said “You don’t want to put yourself through that.”

“I hope that’s not a threat,” Barba said.

“Better fucking not be,” You growled under your breath.

“It’s a reality” Rodriguez replied “My guys already feel like they’re under attack.”

“Tell you what, two counts, criminal sexual act, in the third.” Pastrino proposed

“So your guy does, what, a year and a half?” Barba said.

“These women come on to him, they work him anyway they can,” Rodriguez said, “I’ve seen it.” you were reaching your limit of being quiet and _not_ punching someone on the face.

“He’s a CO, they’re inmates, they’re incapable of consent. It’s rape.” Rafael countered

“You really think a jury’s going to look at a bunch of junkies, then look at him, and believe that?” Rodriguez asked.

“Yes, I do.”

“If these women even testify. They’re lowlifes, they miss their own court dates,” why is he still talking? “They’re not making yours.”

“Thanks for the advice,” Barba said sarcastically, moving past the two men, “Your guy’s doing hard time, and then he’s going on the registry. It’s over.” You guys started walking away, you turned around and gave them an offensive gesture before turning back.

“You’re crazy, and you’re going to get yourself killed.” You stated as you guys walked

“I’ll be fine, I have you.” the ADA replied, you felt heat crawling up your cheeks.

“That- that is not the point!” You said, flustered.

~~

You guys were on your way out of the hearing, and on the way back to Rafael’s office, when suddenly a lady walking by grabbed your arm, effectively stopping you.

“Uh, can I help you?” You asked.

“Do you know what floor hearing room 3 is on? I have to be there in 10 minutes,” She asked quickly.

“I don’t ma’am but there is a reception desk on the ground floor, if you go there I’m sure they’ll be able to help you” You said before turning around, only to find Barba was not there. He left! You scanned the area quickly and saw him get on an elevator. You ran as fast as you could but did not make it in. You swore and ran to the stairs, running up them as fast as you could, who knows what kind of trouble he’ll get himself into.

Just as you got to your intended floor an alarm went off.

“Shut the building down and get that security footage,” You heard Rafael say as you ran up to him.

“What happened? Are you okay?” You asked as you examined him, taking his face in your hands and checking him over. He put his hands over the top of yours.

“I’m fine, I’m fine, just another threat” He said.

“That’s not fine!” You said, then sighed, your hands sliding down to his shoulders then embracing him in a hug “What am I going to do with you.”

“Come on, let’s get back to my office,” He said quietly, gently unwrapping your arms from around him and leading you out of the building.

~~

“That’s the guy,” the ADA confirmed, Rollins and Carisi came from the precinct to have Rafael identify who threatened him.

“Okay, so you said he threatened you twice?” Rollins asked, “When was the first time?”

“Uh, after the Munson indictments, he stopped me in front of the court house and said he could throw me down the stairs and crack my skull open,” Rafael answered.

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Sonny asked.

“I’ve been getting threats all year,” He responded, your eyes widened.

“Rafael!” You yelled in astonishment.

“All year? Then this may have nothing to do with the Rikers case. When did they start? What kind of threats?” Amanda asked.

“Hang-ups mostly, on my cell, from burners, a few texts.”

“Okay, we’re running this through facial recognition,” Amanda said, grabbing the tablet “and I’m calling intel, get you a security detail.”

“Is there someone there you trust?” Rafael asked, “The threats started after I indicted the three cops who shot Terrence Reynolds,”

“I’m calling Benson,” Amanda after a second, taking out her phone and dialing. “Yeah, Lieutenant, sorry to bother you, we got a situation here.”

You stayed silent while Amanda talked with Olivia, refusing to look at the ADA. 

¨We have to go, there's a problem,” Amanda said to Sonny when she got off the phone, she turned to Rafael ¨We´ll keep you updated.¨

When they left you didn't say anything for a moment.

“All year?” you asked quietly, still not looking at him. 

“(y/n)-”

“All year!” you yelled, standing up and finally looking at him “and you didn't tell me?”

“I didn't want to get you involved,” he said.

“That's bullshit, I'm a PI, I could've done something, I could've found them, I could've…” you trailed off, trying to calm yourself down and not start ranting, despite that being all you wanted to do. 

“(y/n)...” Rafael said, at lost for words. He had never seen you like this before. 

“I don't know what I would do if I lost you” you said, your voice wobbling. You pressed your hands into your eyes, trying to force the oncoming tears to stay back. 

“Hey, hey” Rafael said, and you felt a pair of arms around you “I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I didn't know you cared so much.”

“Of course I care” you said, letting out a humorless laugh, “You're the most important person in the world to me.”

You hadn't really meant to say the last part, but there it was. You looked up at him uncertainty, waiting for his reaction. He gave you a tender smile.

“You mean the same to me.”

You let out a strangled laugh, more in relief than anything else. You wiped the tears that had made their way down your cheeks and looked back up at Rafael.

“You up for some drinks?” you asked.

“After the day I've had? Definitely.”


	21. Helpless - Tony Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're an artist, Pepper is your sister, and you can't quite get a certain genius out of your head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at me, getting stuff done. Now, obviously this isn't the whole song, but the lat parts of the song don't really go with this so...

_ I have never been the type to try and grab the spotlight _

_ We were at a revel with some rebels on a hot night  
_ _ Laughin’ at my sister as she’s dazzling the room  
_ __ "Then you walked in and my heart went ¨boom¨

 

You were at a party, much to your dismay. You weren't much of a party person. Alas, your sister said that if you wanted to get some good clients you need to socialize. So here you are, at some gala or something, attempting to socialize. There were quite a few people, but not so much that you could slip away without your sister knowing. Who, speak of the devil, had stopped talking to some businessmen and celebrities, to make her way over to you.

¨The point of you coming was to socialize and get clients (y/n), not stand by the drinks awkwardly,” She said.

¨But Pepper,” you whined, ¨you know parties aren´t my scene.¨

¨You can´t keep relying on Stark Industries to buy your art, come on, I’ll introduce you to some people,” Pepper said.

“I wouldn’t say  _ relying, _ ” you muttered, but she was already grabbing your wrist and leaving no room for argument. You followed her as she introduced you to multiple well-known businesswoman and a celebrity. 

It was surprisingly easy to talk about your work once you got started and soon you were getting in the groove of talking to people, giving them your business card, and moving onto the next group of people. You were actually starting to enjoy yourself and the prospect of new clients when there was a shift in atmosphere. You lifted your head up to see that Tony Stark had finally arrived, in his famous fashionably late style. 

You had to admit, he was very good-looking in person. As more people flocked towards him however, you ended up hanging in the back again. 

 

_ Tryin' to catch your eye from the side of the ballroom _ _   
_ __ Everybody's dancin' and the band's top volume   
  


After a few minutes you decided you socialized enough and was just about to leave when you noticed a man standing alone, a little ways away from you, watching everyone mingle. Upon closer inspection, you realised it was Bruce Banner. Now, you didn't know much about science or any of that stuff really, but all of the Avengers kind of became well known throughout New York city. Also, you briefly dated a girl who was very much a geek and a science nerd and you ended up learning a thing or two.

Without giving it much thought you walked over to him.

“Not much of a party person, huh?” you asked.

“Not really,” he said awkwardly.

“Same, I'm only here because my sister insisted i come to try to get new clients” you said, at his slight confusion you clarified “I'm an artist”

“Ah, I see,” He said, then put out his hand “Bruce Banner.”

“(Y/n) Potts,” you introduced, shaking his hand.

 

_ Grind to the rhythm as we wine and dine _ _   
_ _ Grab my sister and whisper, "Yo, this one's mine.” _ _   
_ _ My sister made her way across the room to you  _ _   
_ _ And I got nervous, thinking, "What's she gonna do?"  _ _   
_ _ She grabs you by the arm, I'm thinkin' "I'm through" _ _   
_ _ Then you look back at me, and suddenly I'm... _ _   
_ __ Helpless

 

“Potts? Does that mean-”

“Yes, (y/n) is my sister,” Pepper said, showing up out if literally nowhere, “who is supposed to be socializing.”

“Hey, I made a friend, see?” you said, motioning towards Bruce. 

“I wouldn't say we're friends…” Bruce trailed off.

“Not helping,” you said.

“Brucie, there you are, I was wondering where you wandered off to,” Tony Stark interrupted before Pepper could say anything. He turned to look at you, “and who is this young lady?” 

“This is (y/n), my sister,” Pepper said.

“So, I finally get to meet who I've been buying art from,” he said. You choked on air, throwing you into a coughing fit. 

“I'm sorry, what?” you asked.

“Pepper didn't tell you? I've been buying your, frankly awesome, art pieces,” he said.

Your eyes widened before narrowing your eyes at your sister.

“No, she just said Stark Industries bought a few.” 

“I suppose she's not wrong, I do  _ own  _ Stark Industries, but yes, they're all over the house in Malibu” He said. You felt heat crawling up your cheeks. How many did he buy? You weren't sure how to respond. 

 

_ Oh, look at those eyes (Look into your eyes, and the sky's the limit) _ _   
_ _ Oh! Yeah, I'm helpless, I know _ _   
_ _ (Down for the count and I'm drownin' in 'em) _ _   
_ __ (I'm helpless!)

 

Seeing this Bruce quickly asked Tony about something about a lab project or something. This seemed to distract him and he started going on about, you assume engineering, with Bruce and soon they're lost in conversation. 

“I'll leave them to that,” Pepper said, “there's no getting through to them while they're like this,” she walked back into the crowd. You decided you'd much rather listen to them talk about whatever science-y thing they were on about than go back to talking to people. Especially when Tony had that look in his eyes: excitement and passion. You'd never seen him look like this in public. You suddenly had the urge to draw him, you looked around frantically, looking for paper and a writing utensil, you loved to watch people talk about something they're passionate about and you especially loved to capture them in that state. You quickly left and found some materials by the entrance before returning, they didn't seem to notice your absence. You hurriedly started sketching him. His hands were gesturing, and there was a slight smile on his face. You were working as fast as you could. Hoping to finish before they were done. Suddenly another person, a businessman? Interrupted, you quickly tried to finish but it was too late, the billionaire had turned to talk to the businessman and the spark was gone. You groaned in frustration and crumpled the paper, both Tony and the man looked at you. 

“Sorry, I just uh- I gotta go,” you said sheepishly before all but bolting out of the party. Later that night Pepper would scold you for leaving early but you wouldn't care, only focused on one thing.

 

~~~

_ One week later _ _   
_ _ I'm writin' a letter nightly _

 

It's been a week,  _ a week _ , and the entire time you have been drawing and painting and sketching Tony, trying to get it just right, despite the fact the you had gotten numerous commissions or contracts from new clients. You tried every medium on all sorts of canvases, and finally, finally, you did it. You painted, what you thought was, the best piece you've ever created. 

It was on a giant, 7 by 10 foot canvas. You were very proud. You took a picture of it and, after messing with the filters a bit, posted a picture of it to your professional Instagram. 

You collapsed on your couch, wondering what the hell you were supposed to do with it now. Not to mention all of the other failed attempts. 

You were unsure about throwing them away, you may have developed a small crush on the genius throughout your efforts. Which was ridiculous! You hardly knew the man, but that glimpse of something real, something  _ him.  _ Well, you were a sucker for passion.

 

~~~

_ Two weeks later _

_ In the living room stressin’ _

 

You ended up shoving the failures in a closet and throwing a sheet across the success. Throughout the rest of the following week, your follower count increased by thousands, your painting had gone viral. Which was a bit embarrassing because you just knew Tony would end up seeing it. You also got even more new clients. 

 

Currently, you were wondering what the hell Stark Industries wanted to meet with you about. Were they going to sue? Could they? You weren’t selling it or anything, just posted a picture. The thought that you should brush up on the legalities involving art crossed your mind but the unending ball of anxiety in you pushed it away. You looked out the window of the temporary building Stark Industries was working out of until Stark tower is repaired, it definitely wasn't as tall, but the view was still nice. You considered leaving and never coming back ever again, but just as you stood up the receptionist said you could go in. You took a deep breath and walked into the office. 

“Ah, (y/n), just the woman I wanted to see” Tony said, sitting up in his chair. 

“Mr. Stark, hello, I, uh, I’m sorry about the painting if thats why you asked me here, I wasn't planning on selling it or anything,” You quickly said, “so, there's no need for legal action, I promise I won’t do it again, I-”

“Woah, woah, slow down, I’m not suing you,” He said, he seemed amused by your nervous ramblings. “I actually called you here to discuss a business opportunity.”

“Business… opportunity?” You said slowly, still processing the fact they were  _ not  _ being sued. “What kind of business?”

“I’d like you to help in the rebuilding of Stark Tower,” He said nonchalantly, you almost stopped breathing.

“What?” You squeaked out, you had never worked on something so big or elaborate. 

“I’ve already seen that your very talented and the planning team could use some creativity,” Tony said. You stood there, still in shock. Out of all things your mind had come up with, this was definitely not it. Tony stared at you expectantly.

“Are you sure? I’m mean that would be great, but I’ve never worked on such a big project.” You said. 

“Positive, besides, your last piece seemed pretty big,” He replied, he was flat out teasing you now and you were sure your face was as red as a tomato. 

“When would you like me to start,” You asked, not bothering to reply to his earlier statement. 

“Next week would be great. 4th floor, try not to be late,” He said, you snorted, remembering his tendency to be late to most things. He shot you an amused look and your face heated up even more and you quickly said goodbye and hurried out of the room. 

 

When you got back to your apartment you scolded yourself for being so easily embarrassed and introverted. However, as you leaned against your front door, you couldn't help but be excited about your new project and the chances you’ll get to see Tony again. 


End file.
